Lucidity
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: Late night oneshot. First try at a romance fic. Contains Envy/OC and references to Black Rock Shooter. Rated T for mildly disturbing content.


_**Lucidity**_

I stood in a normally quiet dark cave with my best friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric, behind me. I was glaring in pure hate and anger at the Homunculus named Envy that held my best friend, Gabe, by his neck, threatening to strangle him. I readied my gun known to me as 'rock Cannon' to shoot as soon as Envy let go of Gabe, but was also ready to shoot in the likely event that he wouldn't. Envy smirked and turned to me.

"Black rock," He began, addressing me to the name I had given myself in my dream world.

"What?" I growled, pointing rock Cannon at him.

"In return for your pathetic friend," Envy said, shaking Gabe a little. "I want you to be mine." Gasps of surprise came from Alphonse and Edward from behind me and I narrowed my eyes.

"How do I know you're not trying to manipulate me?" I asked dangerously.

"Would I lie to you?" Envy asked innocently.

"Black rock!" I heard Alphonse yelled as I lowered rock Cannon. "You're not actually going to go with him?"

"He's just lying!" Edward yelled.

"You let go of Gabe first." I said.

"Now how do I know, you're not trying to manipulate _me_?" Envy asked smugly. I smirked and walked over to him and stood beside him ignoring Edward and Alphonse's attempts to talk me into sense.

"Let go of Gabe." I said.

"Angela!" Gabe addressed me by my real name as he gasped for air. "Don't do it! It's not worth it!"

"Does it look like I care?" I snapped at him. "Your life's at stake, Gabe! I'm not going to let my best friend die." Gabe smiled at me as Edward yelled at me.

"Black rock!" Edward yelled. "Think about what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm doing!" I snapped. "I'm saving my best friend."

"No you're not!" Alphonse yelled. "You're doing something incredibly stupid that you're going to regret!" I sighed and turned to Envy.

"Let him go." I said calmly. "I'm going with you. I don't like it but it's either that or Gabe's life, isn't it?" Envy nodded in triumph as he released Gabe and held me bridal style. As Envy turned to leave with me in his arms, I heard Edward calling from behind us.

"Black rock!" He called. "As soon as we get the chance, we're going to save you! No matter what!"

* * *

><p>The dream almost always ended like that, sometimes I would go with Envy, other times I wouldn't. When I did go with him, Ed always promised that he, Al, and Gabe would rescue me, sometimes they did, sometimes they never showed up. When I didn't go with Envy, Gabe, my best friend in reality and in my dream world, would be killed in front of me and Envy would take me by force.<p>

One day, I heard about lucid dreaming from someone at school and decided to look more into this topic. I found that lucid dreaming was being aware that you were dreaming, and could be able to control your dreams. Ever since then, I practiced whenever I could, using every method that came to mind; looking at my hands, checking a digital clock and so on. Eventually, I read that if you obtained lucidity in your dreams, you could ask the people in your dreams why they were doing what they were doing. Finally, after a week of practice in lucid dreaming, I felt I was ready to take on the reoccurring dream.

* * *

><p>Edward and Alphonse Elric, and I were in the cave again. The too common theme, but I was ready this time. I had rock Cannon lowered at my side as Envy told me his request again. I walked over to him, stood directly in front of him, and glared at him directly in his violet, catlike eyes.<p>

"Why?" I asked him. "Why do you want me to be yours so much?" Suddenly, the cave around us began to collapse. Gabe, Edward and Alphonse had disappeared and Envy and I were in a dark purple void. Envy's eyes grew wide with fear while I'm certain mine were full of confusion.

"No..." Envy whispered. He then suddenly threw his arms around me in panic. "No!" He was now screaming. "You can't take her away from me! No!" I was now in a panic, this wasn't a dream anymore; this was a nightmare. Envy pressed my head close to his chest desperately as I felt something grab my shirt and try to pull me away from Envy.

"Get away from her!" Envy shouted at the thing. "She's the only thing that keeps me happy! Get away!" I tried to block out the confusion, but I only found myself closing my eyes, crying.

"I want to wake up." I whispered to myself. I felt more and more hands grab my shirt and begin to pull me away from Envy. I caught sight of him and found him crying heavily and screaming 'No' over and over again.

I woke up with a start, gasping heavily and looked around; I was back in my room, lying face down on my bed. I sighed with relief and thought that I probably shouldn't try and ask questions to my dream world characters anymore. Still, being that close to Envy, despite the situation did feel strangely nice. I laid my head back down on the pillow; one more time couldn't hurt.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. :)**_


End file.
